


Thank you

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Day One: Flowers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tales Femslash Week 2017, Tales of Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Leia has unresolved feelings about Agria even ten years after her death.





	Thank you

Agria’s grave may have been unmarked, but that didn’t stop Leia from leaving flowers near where she fell to her death at the top of mount Fenmont. The little marker - one Leia made, just Agria’s name on a medium-sized stone and the sign of the Chimeriad below it - was the only thing that still had any material connection to her.

Leia visited it every year like clockwork, taking the long trek there as sort of a vacation from the insane schedule she had while working as a full-fledged journalist for Elympios. Gaius sometimes accompanied her, his own schedule permitting that. This year, he was tied up in another scuffle that rose up between Elympios and Rieze Maxia, which made it impossible for him to come. That was a shame. Leia liked having him along for this.

It made the visit appear much less sad and much more like a dear memory.

Her current companion was an unexpected one. Leia still couldn’t help but be surprised Milla decided to go with her, was with her right now, walking on the path towards the top and looking as beautiful and regal as she always was.

„Why do you want to come with me?” Leia asked, the question coming out of her mouth before she could think the better of it.

„It’s clearly very important to you. I’d rather you not have to go alone again anymore, if I can be of any comfort.” Milla replied, unfazed by the outburst. Even though she said it in her usual detached monotone, Leia knew Milla meant every word.

„Thank you.” was all Leia said at first. If the atmosphere wasn’t so depressive at that moment that it became overwhelming, she would have left it at that. As it was, she need something to break the tension.

„At least you’re more sensitive than Jude. It would never cross his mind to offer to join me.” There. Perfect. Jude deserved it, anyway.

Given her merry laugh, it was obvious Milla agreed.

„He does need a better sense of these things.”

With that, they had set off for the climb in silence. Leia preferred it like that, in this case. She only had memories of Agria now, and just a day in which she could contemplate them at all. Milla’s presence by her side was more comforting than any words she could have spoken.

Now, kneeling in front of the marker, Leia was nowhere near as sure it was enough. Usually, she would say something aloud, as a way to commemorate the memory... but, now, something was overflowing in her, as confusing as Agria was confusing, and not even Milla by her side could help her say it aloud.

She could at least say it in her mind. The dead heard that too, right?

_It was such a shock to me, Agria. The girl that used to hate me unconditionally, no matter what I did, suddenly was a good friend to me because I succeeded in saving her in that dimension. I bet you would have laughed your ass off at the idea. I can hear your laugh in my mind, scathing and brutal, even after ten years. I can hear you saying something like: „That would never happen, you useless weakling. Run off to cry yourself to sleep at night for all I care!”_

_But that other you won’t leave my mind whenever I come here. The same girl, same Agria, but almost completely different. Still as broken, but on a path to heal, as much as that was possible. That was so apparent, even if we only talked for five minutes total._

_I still cannot sort what I feel about you now. You were so brazen, yet brave. So mean, yet could be nice. So strong, yet not strong enough for what you wanted to do._

_I wish I could have known the whole of you. I wanted to, I reached out every time we met, but was rejected with words that pierced my heart and hurt me more than I thought they ever could._

_But that is fine now. I know for sure that is not the only thing you were._

_Maybe that is why I bring these two roses every time. One red and one white. I don’t even know why exactly I pick them; it just seems perfect for you._

_I wish I wouldn’t have to lay them to rest here. I wish I could have given them to you, alive, in front of me._

Leia had no idea how long she was kneeling there, lost in these thoughts, the roses in her lap. It was as if she awoke from a dream, one where she remembered only her thoughts and a flash of a ring on a finger, Agria’s faint giggles in the background. The tears were a shock - not once had she cried in this place before. Agria would have hated that, Leia knew. But they were unstoppable now, relentless in flowing out as if making up for the lost years.

Leia could sense more than she could see Milla kneeling down beside her, enveloping her in a stiff hug. It was funny how bad Milla was at this, so obvious how, even after all this time, she was still partially unused to these kinds of human interactions.

But it was exactly what she needed right now.

„Thank you.” Leia said once she stopped crying, clearing out her eyes in the process.

„Are you feeling alright now?” Milla asked, a sad smile on her face.

Leia looked back at the marker, still bare without the roses she wanted to plant on them. She moved to do so, the picture of that ring still in her mind.

_I think I wish for too much._

„Yes, I am now.” she replied, getting up to her feet. Leia said even more than she thought she was thinking, at least in her mind. A feeling of ease spread through her, as if a weight had lifted from her heart.

„Let’s go back down then.” Milla said. After one last look at the marker, Leia nodded.

_Till next year, Agria._

\----------

„Will you marry me?”

Agria looked at her lover’s face like she was the biggest fool in the world, which she was.

„Aren’t we basically married anyway?”

Leia’s switched from hopeful nervousness to frustrated anger in less than a second. Agria liked it so far better. It was funnier... and better when they were alone.

„You know what I mean with this!” she yelled, the shiny silver ring and two rose corsages still held daintly in front of her.

„I know, I know, you dolt! Don’t you know the answer is yes, then? Because, yes, Leia, I do want to marry you!”

Leia’s face lit up as if all the stars in the night’s sky suddenly began shining brighter. Everything - her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her lips - all of them were joining together in a display of pure happiness.

Not that anyone would dare to ask, but Agria would not be able to properly describe just how beautiful Leia looked right now, putting the ring on Agria’s finger.

The atmosphere was becoming too mushy. Agria needed something to lift it, quick.

„What’s with the corsages, Leia?” she asked, preventing Leia’s attempted hug.

„Oh, these?” Leia asked, rubbing the back of her neck. „Well, I couldn’t decide which color I liked better for you, red or white, so I bought both.”

„You’re so silly, idiot. Here.”

Agria took the white rose one, shaking her head all the while and tied it around Leia’s wrist. She extended her left hand for Leia, waiting for her red corsage to be tied. Such a simple act, yet Leia always fell for them so hard.

Maybe that’s what Agria loved about this idiot girl.

„Red is my color, after all.” she said, enjoying the way Leia’s soft fingers set the corsage around her wrist.

„Yes, red is definitely your color.” Leia said with pride in her voice as she finished tying the corsage up. Her eyes were so full of love as she held Agria’s hands.

_Just as white is yours, Leia. So pure and happy, exactly like you and completely unlike me._

_I love this dream, even though it is so unlike me._

_Thank you._


End file.
